Tamaki's old friend
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when Kanade rose Tamaki's old friend cames she meets the host club. She is in class 1a but is old enough to be in 2a. She falls for the candy loving boy
1. Chapter 1

there was two five year old-s one blonde and purple eyed and the other red and blue eyed. One was a boy one is a girl that didn't stop them.

"Let's play hide and seek" the boy said.

"Ok I will be the seeker" the girl said.

They boy started hiding the girl started counting.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"FOUR"

"FIVE"

"SIX"

"SEVEN"

"EIGHT"

"NINE"

The girl started running and saw a flash of yellow and ran to it. "got you" the girl said

I had not have that dream in a while the last time I saw him was 2 years.

I was going to Ouran I got my headphones and phone and went in my limo.

"where should I take you?"

"Just take me to the school please"

"yes miss" the diver said and rode.

He took me to the gates of the school I got and went to the chairmen's room

"hi you must be new here is the map and you will be in class 1a" he said and gave me a map and a paper with the classes on them.

I left and went to class 1a the teacher saw me and told me to came in I did and the bell rang "class this is Kanade rose and she is new so be nice" she said. The class nodded and I sat in the back

* * *

yea LUNCH I was about to leave but two twins was in front of my desk and pulled me and a girl in guys clothes we got lunch and sat at a table with four guys one looked like him Tamaki I mean. "Tamaki?" I asked "Kanade?" he asked "What" Everyone said I started eating as Tamaki explanded some of it. "when I was five my mother brought over one of her friends and her friend had a daughter my age" he said. "so we said our names and became really good friend intill two years ago , dead mother my father became very mean and now I am here" I said. I finshed the rest of my food

and got some Marchmelllows out and ate one "yum" I said ."Ha you always did have whose with you" Tamaki said I slowly gave everyone one. Everyone ate they slowly to get the taste "who made these?" Haruhi asked "I made them" I said They looked at me wired


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like singing so I went in some part of music room 3 and sang

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

You were in _college__, working __part time__, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

I say, can you believe it?  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it,  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water  
You put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You _learn__ my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water  
You put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me _start__ to believe, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Oh, oh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30am  
As everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street

Brace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever know  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said  
I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, you'll make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on do you believe it?  
Hold on We're gonna make it now

_ Hold on I can see it_

_Yeah, yeah I can see it now_

I saw Everyone came in when the half of the song came. They was all clapping.

"We are going to a water park that Kyoya's family owns" Tamaki said.

We left "the water park as wild animals" Kyoya said no one else listened.

We get there and Haruhi is freaking out. Tamaki and I are catching up and than the twins came up and ask to play water guns so childish. Tamaki says "no" and than the twins pick me up "than we will marry Kanade and Haruhi" they said. "DADY SAYS NO" Tamaki said and got a water gun, and made water go on the twins and me. "Thanks Tama" I said cause he knows I don't like water that much "sorry Kana" he said. And gave a evil look to the twins they let me go and ran. Tamaki flowed after a couple minutes "STOP" I yelled but to late they pulled something and their was a huge wave. I looked Honey was gone. "SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU MADE HONEY BE MISSING" I yelled Everyone ran but me and Kyoya there was a wild animal in front of them they ran to the other side another wild animal.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS IS NOT HELPING" I yelled

* * *

We found Honey, Haruhi, and Mori but their was police people by them Honey and I nodded at each other I did a flip and landed in front of Haruhi and Mori. Honey and I took out half of the police people We high fived each other "what?" Haruhi asked "Honey is a strong fighter who can send people flying with one kick and Japan's Defense Minister has told him not to show his full power for fear that other countries might think Japan holds a weapon of mass destruction, causing them to fire missiles upon Japan. And we don't know about Kanade" the twins said the police came awake "I didn't know we was looking for the dragon" one said "But meeting the ladybug and the dragon will do tons for my dojo"another said. "Ladybug?" Everyone but Honey and Mori asked.

"Well it is said that Kanade or the Ladybug was told how to do arts by the dragon but she is not a fighter who does messe things she is a classical fighter who does fight to songs not find the anger that holds the key to winning but she does win" another said "sometimes I don't fight to music most times through" I said . "Answer me this Kana why did you not tell me" Tamaki said "at the time my mother told me not to tell anybody or everybody I know die I am sorry Tama" I said


	3. beach, fighting OR DIEING

The next week Tamaki said that we was going to the beach. So we left with our stuff because we will be staying there for a week. We came to the beach and Haruhi like last week freaked.

Tamaki brought the customers so I had no one to talk to "Hey Kanade do you mind if we talk to you" three girl asked "I don't mind at all but you do know I am a girl right?" I asked they nodded yes. They sat down "so Kanade I have this boy I like how do I get him to like me?" The first one asked " just be your self" I said they smiled and left.

Than Tamaki came over "We are going to see what Haruhi's fear is" he said "how about thunder and lighting?" I asked he smiled and hugged me "that's why I love you" he said, but there was a person I wanted to hear that from Honey. Haruhi was getting lobbers for dinner and the girls and I was walking we went to this clif and three guys came. "Looks like we got some girls" One said the other two nodded and picked us up "HARUHI" the girls yelled Haruhi looked up and threw the buckit at them. They let us go and the three girl run away I stayed. I closed my eyes this move I could die from and waved my hand around like dancing and ran at them I heard them fall down. I opened my eyes and the guys were on the ground and the host club was here.

Than I felt disses and soon all I saw was black and my eyes slowly closed

"KANADE" I didn't take the time to find whose voice that was.

* * *

My eyes opened I saw the whole host club's eyes on me "why did you do it Kana" Tamaki asked. I took a deep breath "I did it because those guys were the ones who killed my mother right in front of me I tried to hurt them but they did not even finch and they got away I thought win I saw them that I finally was abull to hurt them for what they did to my mother Tama" I said. Everyone saw the tears that was threating to fall I pushed it back. Honey ran over to the couch that was I sitting at and hugged me "please never do that again I love you and I want nothing to happen to you" he said. Just by that one think I was in tears but I was with the person I loved it didn't matter he let go. Tamaki came over "It turn out you were right Haruhi's fear is thunder and lighting" he said at least he was not mad at me.


	4. Honey AND Kanade three bitter days PAR1

Honey and I was talking about last week. Just like that we fell asleep.

(MEANWHILE AS HONEY AND KANADE ARE ASLEEP) NO BODYS POV

Haruhi was running around the music room 3 because the twins and Tamaki wanted to dress her in cosplay. "Came on Haruhi please" Tamaki and the twins begged her "HECK ON" she yelled. Kanade and Honey turned. "You might not want to awake Honey and Kanade. I learned by her father that she is grump when she awakes from naps and from night sleeps" Kyoya said typing on his coumpter. "There in high school and they still take naps?" Haruhi asked "yes" Tamaki and the twins said. Then a cup of tea fell on Honey's bunny and Kanade's Marchmelllows. "This is bad Honey Always carries that bunny with him and Kanade the Marchmelllows." Tamaki said "Why don't we just make Honey a new bunny?" Haruhi asks.

"cause his Dead grandmother made it and she's the only one who knows how to make it" The twins said and pull Haruhi behind A couch

* * *

Kanade's POV

Honey and I awake up and spot Usa-chan and my Marchmellows drained with tea. We walk over to them Haruhi turns and says "we are not trying to make fun of people with this blood type". "Who did this?" Honey and I ask Mori answers for Honey's question not mine "Usa-chan wanted tea" he said. Honey turned back to his cute self "I see" he said "it took me THREE hours to make ONE bag" I said darkly. Honey kissed me! I kissed back it felt like we were the only people in the world than I became my old self.

"Really I am not kidding it took three hours to make one bag of Marchmellows" I said They looked shocked. "well 20 in one bag it takes five minutes to get the things to make it with other five make it and the rest I have to wait for it to be made". I said they nodded Honey started eating candy "OW" Honey yelled I walked over I looked at his teeth "Its a cafuity" I said. Honey tried to eat candy but this happened "OW". "Please Honey stop this I don't want to see you in pain" I told him. Everyone looked shocked that I said that I didn't care. "I will make you a deal if you stop eating candy and cake for a couple of days I will make you all the candy and cake you want" I said. "NO DEAL" he yelled I felt like crying.

CLIF HANGER HAAAAAAAAA EVIL LAUGH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT PUT YOU IDEAS IN THE LITTLE REVIEW BOX THERE BYE


	5. Kana and Honey's 3 bitter days part 2

Than all at once I felt anger. I ran outside and punch a tree it fell in half. Tamaki came "did you do that?" he asked I nodded before he could do anything I ran by another tree it fell I did that intill all the trees were In half. "WHY ME, WHY ME, WHY ME" I yelled over and over again Tamaki went over me "its ok" he said "no its not everything is my fauit **everything" **I said.

* * *

.

A few girls came up to me "what's wrong with Honey?" they asked "just please shut up" I said they left I went to music room 3 Honey was trying to get candy. "HONEY STOP OR I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN" I yelled fire in my eyes he stopped I got all the candy and dumped it in a bank thing.

The twins came up to me "this is not your fauit its Honey's" they said "how would you know I blame myself?" I asked "Tamaki told everybody" they said .

All of my anger came back it was only the second day I went over to Tamaki. "HOW DARE YOU" I yelled and asked "I did it because I don't like seeing you sad or mad" he said "THAT STILL GIVES YOU NO RIGHT GOD" I yelled. I went outside again the trees were fixed I broke them in half again.

* * *

Third day all of us was in the music room. Honey was about to hit Mori I jumped in front of Mori. _SLAP _he hit me Honey and I got in a fight. Than everything was good He hugged me " I am so sorry" I smiled "don't worry so much" I said and hugged back. He kissed me I kissed back for a minute that we were kissing it didn't matter where we were or even who we are it just matter that we love each other.


	6. Chapter 6

We was sitting around music room 3 to think of an idea to do. Than I saw Renge Houshakuji watching for the door but could barly see her but they saw her. The twins came by her "watching from a far is no fun" Hikaru said "please miss came in". Kaoru said "how many times do I have to tell you treat our first time guest nicer I bit you a welcome to the Ouran high school host club princess" Tamaki said "get away form me you phony" Renge said she still did not see me her dear step sister. "What did you say?" Tamaki asked "I said your a phony your shouldn't be spreading your love around you phony" she started pouring insulates at him. He made a new thing "he made a new mover slow motion man down" Hikaru said. "Nice" I said "Oh Kyoya I will marry you" she said there it is she jumped on to Tamaki and walked making him cry in pain and she jumped in Kyoya's chest. Than she started naming a part of him but it wasn't him it was a sim she extreme love's dating sims. I put in my headphones and played music not hearing a thing. Than Haruhi taped my arm I paused the music "Oh Kanade its you" Renge said "hi Renge dear step sister" I said smiling "What I'm finding more and more about you everyday" Kyoya and Tamaki said.

_**An... **__sorry so short but I love CILFHANGFERS evil laugh review now bye_


	7. Chapter 7

I have no idea what to write if you have any ideas plz tell me thaxs


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Renge its been awhile hasn't?" I asked she nodes yes. "How is everyone?" I ask "well Kazuma died" she said "what? why does everyone never tell me anything and my bother's really died?" i pout she nodds yes. "What about Lilly?" i ask "she's fine " Renge said i jump up and down, "I'm coufused" Kyoya said "oh you see Kana here is my stepsister Kazuma was her bother and Lilly's her twin" Renge said giving me my nickname "which i didn't see in years" i said.

Than Lilly walked in she saw me and hugged me which caused us to be on the floor but i don't care i hugged her back. "How is it going glowing tiger?" she asked me "good you dark angel?" i asked "good but why did you give me that nickname?" she asked, "cause you can be evil and nice at the same time" i said smiling.

"The song?" i asked she nodds so we sing.

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]  
Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake 

my hair fell on my face i didn't see that through "Kana your hair" she said i moved my hair


End file.
